Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electrical connections and, more particularly, to a terminal block including a conductor routing system for an apparatus having an electrical component.
Many apparatus' include electrical components. For example, many electric machines include a stator assembly and a rotor assembly arranged in a housing. Electric leads pass from the stator assembly through the housing. In most cases, the electric leads, which take the form of conductors having limited flexibility, exit axially from the housing and terminate at a terminal block. Generally, an interface between the terminal block and the electric leads is provided by ring connectors. More specifically, a ring connector is provided on an end portion of each electric terminal. A bolt passes through each ring connector and into a threaded portion of the terminal block to form a connection to the electrical machine. Once connected, covers, and/or seals are provided to protect the connections) from the elements, foreign object contact, or to provide additional insulation between adjacent connections.